A Wish Burned in My Skull
by iRideSaix
Summary: Troubled with his love for Alfred who couldn't possibly love him back, Arthur wishes on a shooting star for Alfred to spend his birthday with the one he loves. An unexpected arrival may change things for the better-or for the worse. femEngland USUK yaoiAU


Hi! I'm back with yet another fanfic! Yaaay! Hopefully I'll uh... actually finish it this time. Hahaha... Erm, anyway, I haven't posted anything in quite some time so hopefully my fanfic writing skills are up to par. So yeah. I'm gonna shut up now and get on with it.

I don't own Hetalia or these characters except the random OCs that aren't really that important so yeah.

And on we go~!

* * *

Chapter 1: Regular Highschool Melodrama

Students were sprinkled across the classroom, talking and laughing together, their conversations most likely overflowing with talk of regular high school topics. In front of them was food, all different kinds in accordance to the cultural mix of the class, and with the variety of foods came a variety of aromas, all coming together and swirling around the room. Needless to say, it was a pretty normal lunch period for Class 2-A of the famous World Academy.

Next to the wall adjacent to the hallway sat a small group of regular, nondescript high school girls, busily chatting away.

"Oh man, isn't Alfred such a hottie?" one asked with a sigh, and they all turned their attention to the young man in the center of the room.

Alfred F. Jones was his name, and he was, of course, one of the most popular guys in the school. And being so popular, he was almost always surrounded by at least a few of his fellow classmates.

"Oh, definitely, Regular High School Girl #1! I mean, just look at him! That sandy brown hair, those bright blue eyes, even those glasses~," another Regular High School Girl commented.

"I know, right?" Regular High School Girl #3 said. "I mean, I don't really go for guys with glasses 'cause they're usually just nerds, but Alfred is just _too_ hot for his own good."

"Yeah, it's really cool how he keeps the topmost buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. It makes him look so… cool," added Regular High School Girl #4.

"Yeah, I especially love how he always gives people that smile that just says, 'I'm awesome! I'm the best! I'm Superman, bitch!' I wish was friends with him," RHSG #2 said.

"I know! I wish I was his girlfriend," said RHSG #1 with a giggle.

"I wish I was his wife…" sighed RHSG #3.

"Oh man, I wanna be his mom!" said RHSG #4, her comment rewarding her with strange looks from her friends. "What?" she asked, shrugging.

"Hmm… Doesn't he already have a girlfriend, though?" asked RHSG #3.

"Yeah, and I heard _she's_ really hot, too. I wonder what her name is."

"Oh, I don't think she's important enough of a character to even get a name. …Sort of like us, if you think about it."

"Who thinks these days?"

"What's 'thinking'?"

"Speaking of thinking, what do you guys think Arthur's thinking about over there? By the window?"

The four girls then turned their attention to Arthur Kirkland who was sitting alone by the window, a pensive look on his face.

"I dunno, but he looks kind of sad, don't you think?"

"Yeah… Maybe he's thinking about whatever he's staring at out of the window."

"I think all he's staring at are his eyebrows. They're probably all he can see, anyway. I mean, look at them, they're huge!"

"Aw, that's so mean Regular High School Girl #1!"

"Huh? I'm not Regular High School Girl #1! I'm #2."

"Really? I can't tell anymore. The author got too lazy to keep writing our names over and over again."

"We're not important enough. Our only purpose right now is to give the readers a little insight on the two main characters."

"Ah, well in that case, I guess it would be more appropriate to say that we have 'labels' instead of 'names.' I mean, really though, my name is actually—"

"No one cares about your name. Stop trying to make yourself sound like you actually have any importance in this story."

"What! However true, that's still so rude!"

"Stop bickering! Anyway, back to Arthur."

The four girls turned their attention back to Arthur Kirkland. He was, just as they had said, sitting by himself beside one of the classroom's windows, staring out of it with a slightly melancholy expression plastered on his face.

"Poor guy. I wonder what's bothering him. He must be bothered, right? He keeps tapping his fingers against his mug like he's nervous or something."

"Hmm… I think he might be drinking tea in that mug. I mean, he's British, right? They don't drink anything other than tea over there."

"Why do I feel like that assumption is incorrect?"

"Eh, doesn't matter. The only important thing about British people is that they have awesome accents—British people as a whole, I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, I still prefer Australian accents."

"But British and Australian are close enough, right?"

"Mm… I guess."

"Not really, but Arthur's accent _is_ pretty nice, though. But I heard he's pretty mean."

"He's not mean, he's just tsundere. That meanness is all a ruse."

"It's not a ruse. Didn't you hear? He's gay, and _all _gay people are mean."

"Huh? Why is that? Isn't that a bit racist against gay people?"

"It's not racist, idiot. It's _sexist_—against their sexual orientation. Duh."

"Whatever. Anyway, why are all gay people mean?"

"Well, it's 'cause they _always_ love someone they can't have 'cause that person is so intensely straight. They just have nothing going for them. It's fate."

"That's not true. I have a cousin—"

"You don't have relatives. Shut up."

"But—"

"Oh man, Arthur's so reserved, though, even if he _is_ gay. I don't think he's gay, though."

"Well, he is, so deal with it. Anyway, he is quite reserved, especially compared to loud, outgoing Alfred—not that being loud and outgoing is a bad thing."

"Yeah. He just sits there sipping tea with his uniform jacket on, even though it's June. Man, it gets so hot this time of year… Sometimes I wish we didn't go to a year-round school."

"Uh-huh, it is really hot. Why's he got that silly jacket on anyway? And he's got his shirt button all the way up and tucked nicely into his pants. So… neat."

"Weren't Alfred and Arthur really good friends?"

"They stopped?"

"Well, I don't see them around each other much anymore. They're childhood friends, though."

"Oh! Our time's almost up. We might get cut off."

"Oh, you're right. But… why do I feel like we've gotten more time than we should have?"

"Hm… I dunno, but it—"

Arthur was, once again, sitting alone by the window. He didn't normally sit by himself, but lately he hadn't been feeling very well and wasn't sure why. Well, no… He knew exactly the reason why, but it bothered him too much to think about it—not that he could push the evil thoughts out of his head, anyway. Tapping away at his mug of tea—as was a nervous habit of his—Arthur couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting back to Alfred, despite his many attempts to think of something else. But, really… He had to face the facts: he was in love with Alfred.

For years—ten years to be exact, since they were only six years old—Alfred and Arthur had been the best of friends, the first seven of those years spent blissfully and completely with each other. However, in the past three years, Alfred changed, and Arthur, although he didn't think he did, changed, too. In Arthur's eyes, Alfred had become just another girl-obsessed idiot. And Alfred's good looks didn't help anything, either; they just made things worse. Girlfriend after girlfriend flocked the American's way, and each always seemed to pull Alfred farther and farther away from Arthur. Alfred's latest girlfriend, the one Arthur hated the most, a bright-eyed blonde this time, seemed to have finally led Alfred across the borderline. The two friends hadn't talked for at least a month. Alfred was probably gone for good.

"Yo, Arthur!" Alfred's voice.

Arthur could just barely pick out his friend's footsteps through the noise in the room, could just barely feel Alfred standing behind him. He was smiling that sad little worried smile, wasn't he? Arthur could tell, even without removing his gaze from the same-old scene outside the window.

Alfred was expecting a greeting, some sort of reply, and Arthur knew that, too. Even still, Arthur kept his mouth shut, sensing Alfred shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Erm… I know we haven't really been hanging too much lately, but…" Alfred cleared his throat. He could feel the daggers Arthur was throwing at him without even moving a muscle, and it made him nervous. Everything he wanted to say just fell right to the floor.

"_That's right, idiot. Keep on dancing in the shame. You deserve it."_

Alfred swallowed, choking back his pride, and quietly said, "…But that's exactly why I have yet to return that Beatles CD I stole—borrowed. Look, dude, I promise I'll give it back once my computer gets fixed! I can't get to my iTunes still... B-but when I do get it working again, I'll give it back, dude."

Arthur's blades of awkward and humiliation that were previously pointed at Alfred clattered to the ground. "What!" he asked, biting back an insult.

"Ah! Um, look! I saw it on your desk and it was just so beautiful that I _had _to borrow it! I didn't ask because I know you really like the Beatles, but I just looooove them so much! You gotta let me keep the CD for a bit longer! A week!"

"First of all," Arthur began, using all the power within him to keep from shouting, "I was wondering where that bloody CD went to! I was looking all over for it! Augh! Anyway, _that's_ why you're sorry? My God, Alfred, isn't there _anything_ _else_ you could be apologizing for!"

"…Huh? What else did I do?" Alfred asked innocently.

Arthur could only stare at Alfred in disgust. "You mean you really don't know?"

Alfred cocked his head to the side, quite confused, and asked, "I don't know what?"

"By Jove! You really _are_ dense. You haven't—"

"Freddy!"

All eyes quickly shifted to the new arrival in the room. Isabel, Alfred's current girlfriend, had entered, looking as gorgeous as always.

"Izzy!"

Alfred and Isabel, after making eye contact, immediately embraced. Their bodies were like inseparable magnets if they were ever in the general vicinity of each other.

"Where were you this morning?" Alfred asked, letting go of her and, instead, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Isabel brushed back her golden hair and giggled. "I told you, silly. I had a doctor's appointment." She placed a slender finger on his lips when he began to protest. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not sick or anything. It was just a regular check up."

Meanwhile, Arthur had recovered his glaring daggers from the floor and was aiming them straight towards Alfred and his girlfriend. He could _not_ stand that Isabel. He hated the way Alfred's eyes were glued to her, the way he hung off her every word. He even noticed the pleasant shiver than ran through Alfred's body when Isabel put a finger to his lips. The slightest touch… Arthur hated it. How was she doing that to him?

Isabel seemed to acknowledge Arthur's sharp glare at them, but she didn't say a word. Instead, she began to pull Alfred away, back in the direction of his other friends. Arthur didn't care, though. As Isabel and Alfred left, she turned back to Arthur and glared right back him. Her eyes were danger. Arthur shrunk back in defeat and resumed his position and vigil by the window.

Who needs a friend that ignores him like that when his girlfriend comes in? Arthur sighed and tapped his mug. Didn't Alfred know the saying, "Bros before hoes"?

* * *

Yay! That was fun, I hope. Thanks for reading, guys. You guys rock! So yeah, please please please review cuz that would be really awesome. And keep reading. I will try and post more as soon as I can, but for once I actually have a life. And I'll try and finish those other stories... Maybe. Thanks, again and please keep reading. Happy Easter! See you next time! :D


End file.
